Thirty-five vision scientists at the University of Texas - Houston have formed the Vision Research Consortium which serves as a focal point for support of research in the eye and in the visual system. Substantial administrative support at many levels has been provided for this effort with the overall goal of enhancing research capabilities and collaborative opportunities of basic and clinical vision researchers. The activities described in the grant proposal are an integral part of this institutional-wide initiative. Support is requested from the Core grant for four modules. 1) The Biostatistics Module will provide salary funds for a faculty level biostatistician consultant to enhance the quality of clinical research studies, enhance future collaborations, and develop new research capabilities for prospective research projects. 2) The Confocal and Electron Microscope Module will provide technical support for state-of-the art cellular imaging, using electron microscopy facilities that are already in place, and a new confocal microscope which is being purchased for the Vision Research Consortium by the administration. 3) The Tissue Procurement and Culture Module will upgrade the current culture and tissue storage facilities as well as provide high level technical expertise in culture procedures, and coordinate the procurement of human and primate tissues for culture and other studies. 4) The Laboratory Software Support Module will support a computer scientist to provide training, trouble shooting and consultation for existing hardware platforms such as those used for image processing on the new confocal microscope, and for the development of unique research systems. Support from this grant, coupled with substantial backing from the institution and additional funding from private sources, will provide an environment in which the Vision Research Consortium can reach its full potential as one of the top vision research groups in the country.